Melt
by Summer Mint
Summary: MERUTO. Itu yang kurasakan bila ada di dekatmu...first fict HKxTaiwan. Vey. Short. Gaje. Fiction. of. Hetalia  R n R ya


Disclamire: Hetalia and Asian Family is not mine ~ Klo Asian Family punya saya, pasti udah banyak pair HkTaiwan meraja rela #ditabokhidekaz

Warning: Seriously, GAJE! OOC! Jangan. Baca. Klo. Emang. Ndak. Suka. Ya? Taiwan POV

Rate: K

_Need_ ~ ( = _ = ) ~_Holiday_

Pagi itu sinar mentari menusuk lensa mataku.

La ala ala ala ala

Senandungku dalam hati. Aku menyibak selimutku menjauhi dari sekitar tubuhku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung riang.

Kutatap mukaku di cermin wastafel kamar mandi. Aku membayangkan saat rambutku telah dihiasi sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk mawar pemberiannya. Mukaku terasa hangat dan memerah memikirkannya. Kulanjutkan senandungku seirima langkahku menuju kamar mandi.

MERUTO.

Melt. Itu yang kurasakan bila didekatnya. Ia pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi aku amat mencintainya. Pada. Pandangan pertama. Ia memiliki bola mata dan rambut dengan warna seirama. Seperti warna rambutku, cokelat hazelnut. Kini aku telah membuat janji padanya. Aku yakin, kini bisa menyatakan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

MERUTO.

Melt. Kini aku dan dia sudah bertemu pandang di depan stasiun. Aku mencoba kembali menyisir rambut bergelombangku dengan jemariku yang kurus. Mengharapkan sedikit kesan rapi tertoreh olehnya.

"Hai. " Sapanya mendahuluiku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisku. Terasa sekali dada serta seluruh permukaan mukaku terasa panas. Tapi, rasanya nyaman.

Saat asyik-asyik-nya memperhatikan ia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, ia mendahuluiku. Ia menggengam tanganku yang kecil.

MERUTO.

Rasanya aku ingin meleleh saat ia menyentuh telapak tanganku. Tangannya besar. Serta, hangat. Rasanya rasa nyaman dan aman terus menyelimuti diriku. Kami mulai melangkah menulurusi jalan kota.

"Mei. " Panggilnya dengan nama kecilku

"Ya-ya ada apa?" Jawabku gelalapan.

Ia menyelimuti kedua kepala kami dengan jaketnya yang berwarna biru. Aku sedikit tersentak karena tangannya menyentuh ujung bahuku. Batang hidung sedikit mendekat ke atas wajahku. Deru nafas kentara sekali di permukaan kutikula-ku. Ra-rasanya...AKU INGIN BENAR-BENAR MELELEH!

MERUTO.

"Sepertinya akan hujan. Ayo kita berteduh." Ucapnya dengan intonasi datar

Mungkin eksperesiku kini seperti ini ( O/A/O ). Aku hanya dapat mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

_Need_ ~ ( = _ = ) ~_Holiday_

Kami berteduh di sebuah toko yang telah lama tutup. Hanya kami berdua, serta suara rintikan hujan. Orang yang kusukai itu benar

Kalau saja aku dapat mengutuk siapa-pun-yang-menciptakan-hujan-saat-ini, pasti telah kulakukan. Kini, semua rencana yang telah kususun rapih berantakan bagai cangkir keramik yang jatuh ke lantai. Ia melihat air mata semuku menoreh di ujung mataku. Ia tersenyum padaku sambil mengelus rambut kecokelatanku. Ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum padaku!

"Kau bawa payung?" Tanyanya sambil memecah keheningan

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi hanya satu. Maaf..." Jawabku sambil merundukan kepala.

Ia mengambil payung dari tanganku yang telah sedari tadiku genggam. Membukanya, hingga terlihat corak dari payung tersebut. Berwarna peach-muda dengan hiasan kelopak sakura.

Ia kembali menggenggam tangan kecilku. Ia tersenyum di tengah rintik-rintik hujan

"Asal bisa berdua denganmu, itu tidak masalah..."

_Apa?_

MERUTO.

Melt, bila kata-katanya itu tidak salah di cerna gendang telingaku. AKU MUNGKIN AKAN MELELEH! Ia melangkah mendahuluiku dengan payung telah terbuka rapi di atas kepalanya.

"Nee, cotto matte! "

Kami berjalan membelah kerumunan orang-orang di Taipe. Hari ini akhir minggu. Adalah fakta bila di perkotaan akan sangat ramai. Namun, hujan tidak mau kalah oleh keramaian tersebut. Suhu yang sejuk bagai menusuk kulit epidermis-ku.

Kami berjalan sambil menyamakan langkah. Suara percikan air yang tertabrak sepatu seperti lagu yang mengiringi langkah kami. Aku menoleh pada wajah. Seburat warna apel terlukis di atas kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat.

Tak terasa, kami telah kembali ke depna stasiun. Rintikan hujan pun sudah mengering. Ia menutup payungku dengan rapi, dan mengembalikannya padaku.

"Seperti hari ini cukup disini, Mei. "

_Tunggu! Ada hal yang harus kukatakan!_

" Sudah ya, sampai besok la-"

_KUBILANG TUNGGU!_

" AWAS MEEI!"

Ia mendorongku hingga pojok dinding stasiun. Suara bel sepeda tercerna oleh telingaku. Ternyata ada sebuah sepeda yang melintas di depanku, namun aku tak menyadari keberadaanya. Aku terlalu meleleh di ayang-ayangku.

Aku menenggok ke atas. Ternyata orang kusukai dalam keadaan memelukku dengan amat erat. Aku dapat mendengar suara degupp jantung kami saling bersahutan. Ra-Rasanya...

MERUTO.

KINI AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA MELELEH! Rasanya seluruh tubuhku mendapat seluruh kehangatan tubuhnya. Mukaku kembali memerah dan panas bagai kepiting yang terlalu lama di rebus.

_Ini kesempatamu, Mei!_

Aku berusaha menarik nafas dalam agar bisa menormalkan jumlah detak jantungku.

"Hei..."

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu.."

"Aku juga, mau di katakan bersamaan?"

"Boleh..."

"Dihitung mulai, 1.."

"2..."

"3..."

" AKU MENCINTAIMU!" "AKU MENYUKAIMU, MEI!"

Aku sedikit tercekat saat mendengar kata-katanya.

_Apa? Me-menyukaiku?_

"Be-benarkah?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya

Aku mengangguk lemah, malu terhadap apa yang kukatakan. "Seriously..."

Hening menyelimut kami berdua. Mungkin Nesia-chan mengatakannya ini "salting"

"Rasanya seperti mau meleleh ya..."

Ia mengangguk, sembari memberikan kecupan pada dahiku... "Inilah yang disebut, 'MELT' "

Inilah kisah cinta pertamaku, semuanya.

Oh, aku melupakan nama orang yang kini tetap membuat hatiku selalu bersenandung.

Ia bernama Hong Kong.

Fin~

PERCAKAPAN GAK PENTING ANTARA BETA READER DAN AUTHOR SETERES!

Vienna: -lagi nge beta reader-

Gw: Gmana?

Vienna: GAJE..

Gw: Hah!

Vienna: Gaje, baka…. –langsung di alam mimpi-

Gw: -es we te-

Udah ah, oyasumi minna ~


End file.
